villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Government of Darkness
The Government of Darkness (in Japanese: 暗黒政府, Ankoku Seifu?), abbreviated as G.O.D. (In Japanese: 秘密機関, Goddo Himitsu Kikan?) is the tyrannical secret organization that Kamen Rider X battles against and the main antagonists of the third installment of the Kamen Rider franchise, Kamen Rider X. The organization's monsters are based on the figures of Greek mythology and other historical or fictional figures. History ''Kamen Rider X'' The Government of Darkness was a secret society in which opposing countries secretly joined hands and used cyborg kaijin to try and gain world domination. ''Kamen Rider Stronger'' G.O.D Akuninkaijin Ari Capone returned as member of Black Satan. He is seen bringing Mr. Titan's coffin alongside other revived kaijin to Church. Let's Go Kamen Riders In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. The Government of Darkness, represented by Apollo Geist and King Dark, was among the various organizations that formed a partnership with Shocker. The two of them were among the Shocker leaders who were destroyed when the Great Leader of Shocker transformed into Rock Great Leader. World of X-Rider The Government of Darkness also exists in the A.R. World of X-Rider, where it is fought by a alternate X-Rider. As with the original, King Dark is a giant robot and the mastermind behind the Government Of Darkness (GOD), with Apollo Geist as his lieutenant. The Government of Darkness joined Dai-Shocker, a coalition of the evil organizations that were fought by the Kamen Riders. After the Dai-Shocker army was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders after Dai-Shocker started its invasion of the A.R. Worlds, King Dark emerged from the ruins of the Dai-Shocker Castle. Countered by Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend, he was killed by Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation. Apollo Geist emerged as the leader of Dai-Shocker, having been revived by the Government of Darkness after being killed by X-Rider. However, his lifespan is short as a result and thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. When the Perfecter is stolen from him by Diend and then destroyed by Decade, Apollo Geist eventually comes up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes Super Apollo Geist with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds and attempting to make Natsumi his bride after Yuki is destroyed by Decade Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights Decade and Diend until help arrives in the form of Hibiki and Kiva. Kiva and Hibiki distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by Decade Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Apollo Geist reappeared as part of the new Dai-Shocker assembled by Tsukasa to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack is revealed, Apollo Geist is once again defeated by Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States. Members Executives *King Dark - Leader **Dr. Noroi *Apollo Geist - Chief of Security Soldiers *G.O.D. Warfare Agents Kaijin The monsters of G.O.D. are split into two groups: Shinwakaijin These monsters are based on Greek Mythology figures: *Neptune *Pannic *Hercules *Medusa *Cyclops *Minotaur *Icarus *Atlas *Mach Achilles *Prometheus *Hydra *Chimera *Ulysses *Chronos *Cerberus *Alseides *Cadeus Akuninkaijin These monsters are based on animals and historic or fictional figures: *Ogle-Dagger *Salamander-Gong *Ghengis Khan-Condor *Toad-Goemon *Scorpion-Geronimo *Horned Beetle-Lupin *Franken Bat *Starfish Hitler *Spider-Napoleon *Chameleon-Phantom *Leech Dracula *Lizard-Viking *Ant Capone *Centipede Youkihi *Tiger Nero *Scorpion-Geronimo Jr. Allied Organizations *Shocker *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Fog *Gurongi *Lords *Mirror Monsters *Orphnochs *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire *Dai-Shocker *Sonozaki Family Gallery manga G.O.D..jpg G.O.D Emble.jpg GoD concept (Written in Japanese).jpg|GoD concept (written in Japanese) Trivia *G.O.D is the first organization in the Kamen Rider series that was not a reincarnation or successor organization of Shocker. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Organizations Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spy Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Assassins Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Provoker Category:Jingoists Category:Enigmatic Category:Saboteurs Category:Totalitarians Category:Cults Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Fanatics